The 2007 Pan-Federation Flood Disaster (Mercia- UDI 1995)
The Flood The June and July 2007 that flooded many areas in and around Ludlow, Sandwell, Ledbury, Breconshire, Tewkesbury, Ashchurch, Bredon, Evesham and Upton-upon-Severn were (as in reality) was the most severe in the towns' recorded history. The area around Tewkesbury is a floodplain frequently affected by varying amounts of flooding. June 1st saw a main road in Cropthorne near Worcester brutally and suddenly collapse due to a high flow of water flowing underneath the road in a culvert pipe. The13 feet (4.0m) deep and 33 feet (10.0m) wide hole was named Cropthorne Canyon. Several rundown and poorly maintained river banks and bridges were undermined by the flood waters and collapse across Worcestershire, Herefordshire and Seisdon as the first heavy rains begin to fall in those places to. The River Wye burst its banks in Builth Wells (Welsh: Llanfair ym Muallt) on 1 July, leading to the near cancelation Royal Welsh Show in Llanelwedd on 24 July due to the muddy conditions. By 19 June, rain had washed away the main road at Hampton Loade. As the damage mounted the republic’s emergency, building and flood defence services began to be overwhelmed. A B-road's bridge collapsed in Ludlow, on June 26th, due to the swollen river undermining it's foundations. More heavy rain also fell in Breconshire. On 17 July, Tenbury Wells is as a thunderstorm caused flash flooding. The republic’s government met in an emergency summit at Hey-on-Wye and decide to call for overseas help from Ireland and the UK. Several miles of the M5 was affected and Strensham Services Station was flooded on the 21st of July. The rivers Arrow and Alne both, badly flooded part of the town in 2007 United Kingdom floods on 21 July 2007 at Oversley Bridge, on the old Stratford road, hitting The Dog & Partridge, The Swan, Royal Oak, Three Tunns, The Bear, The Turks Head, Moat House Inn and The Cross Keys. The president Pieter Richard Smith would tour the town and talk to survivors 3 weeks later. Heavy rain that fell in the area surrounding Tewkesbury, Ashchurch and Bredon up to 5 inches (130 mm) fell from Friday 20 to Tuesday 25 July. Tewkesbury, Ashchurch were cut off as flooding blocked the Gloucester road (old A38) from the south, the A38 to the north-west, the B4080 north-east to Bredon and the A438 east were then rendered impassable by the catastrophic that resulted from the heavy downpour. The M50 motorway near Ledbury was closed on July 22nd due to catastrophic flooding. More than 5,200 people in and around the village of Bromyard lost tap water on the 22nd and 23rd July after the water pumps at the Whitbourne water Works failed due to flooding. Once supply was restored residents were urged by Welsh Water to boil their tap-water until further notice. The all clear was given 6 days later. By 23 July, parts of Worcestershire were under 6 feet (2m) of water and the federal armed forces were brought in to help both federal and UK emergency services supply the inhabitants of Upton-upon-Severn which had become cut-off by the floodwater. The village of Hampton Bishop, near Hereford was surrounded and partly flooded when the River Lugg burst its collapsing banks. By the afternoon of 24 July, both the federal and UK Fire Service began pumping flood water out of the village, but 130 residents still had to be evacuated. Several Houses were flooded in a unusually heavy and violent thunder storm, as a torrent of water gushing from what had previously been only a small, unnamed brook just north of Ross-on-Wye. The low lying parts of the village of Upton had also suffered serious flooding in 2000. In the 2007 floods, levels well exceeded those in 2000, and the town was made totally inaccessible by road, which lead to it dubbed 'Upton-under-Severn'. It was air dropped 20 tonnes of food by the Irish air force and 3 inflatable dingys by the UK's RAF. For only time since 1907 the ageing Mythe Water Treatment Works was flooded, thus resulting in the loss of mains water for 140,000 homes over a period of 3 weeks. The president Pieter Smith would tour the town and talk to survivors 2 weeks later. About 30 tonnes of debris, litter and earth blocked the only road in and out of Barland near Presteigne on 23 July after a land slip occered due to over a week's heavy rain. Heavy rain also caused the River Teme to nearly burst it's banks in Knighton. Over this troubled period the River Tame caused heavy material and wildlife losses at a nature reserve; this time RSPB Sandwell Valley. The president Pieter Smith would tour the site and talk to surviving staff 2 weeks later. A total of 16 people died (including 2 suicides) and 60 people were injured in the disaster, reaching a level that was about twice that of the rest of the UK combined. The federal fire and rescue services had been overwhelmed after 2 days. Response The townsfolk gratefully collected the supposedly 'unofficial' UK humanitarian aid that both the British citizens and government had willingly offered them in Federation's hour of need. The Irish air force also airdropped food, fuel and pumps in to the citizens of Tewkesbury and Ashcurch. The president Pieter Smith would tour some of the sites and talk to survivors over the next month.This natural event hastened the pace of peace talks between both governments. And later.... Many properties in Maesteg, Bridgend, Ebbw Vale and Monmouth were flooded in the floods of mid-January 2010, as in, where the flooding was described as 'major to severe'. The River Wye and River Severn were all in full flood. The river Seven also flooded 70 houses in Worcester, dehousing 165 people and killing a 15 year old lad in the January of 2014. Also see # Mercia- UDI 1995 Category:Mercia- UDI 1995 Category:United Kingdom Category:Floods Category:England Category:Europe Category:Nature